Forever
by Death-Angel-Hikari
Summary: Raven's landed in the hospital due to a fatal battle. I won't say much here; just read if you wanna find out what happens...


Hope you like the story...It's in Raven's POV. whispers to self I can't believe it...I made someone die...Oh, yeah! This is a poemfic; the italicized words are the lines of the poems. R&R, please!

Forever

_Constantly haunted by illusions... _

_I run and hide but can't escape..._

I opened my eyes to pure darkness, and I panicked. "Is anyone there?" I called out, my voice hoarse. I waited an eternity for a reply. Nothing came. Was I lost forever?

_Silently I call for salvation from terror_

_But no one comes to my aid..._

"Raven?" A warm, soothing voice slowly roused me from slumber. _Where was I? _Slowly I opened my eyes to see Vic Stone, a.k.a. Cyborg standing beside my bed.

"Cyborg?" I said, aware that my voice was barely above a whisper. "Where-?"

"Try not to talk, Raven." Another gentle voice said, coming from the other side of my bed. I turned to see Robin, the team leader.

_Salvation I seek as I lie broken..._

_Slowly, time ceases to exist..._

I paid no attention to his instruction, if you could call it that. "What...happened? And where am I?"

Another sigh, another voice joined the conversation. "We were battling Cinderblock at an unfinished construction site," Beast Boy said. "Suddenly, he toppled over a couple of steel girders right over Cyborg."

Starfire, another Titan, took over. "You used your telekinetic powers to stop the beams from hitting friend Cyborg. However, we didn't know that...Terra was there as well. She was with Slade."

"The falling beams were a trap!" Robin continued "Terra conjured up a rock and sent it hurtling towards you. We tried to stop it, but..." his voice trailed off. To my right, Starfire shook her head and held my hand, as though trying to offer a silent apology.

"The doctor said you can leave the day after tomorrow, provided you recover quickly." Cyborg said. "So far, he said it looks good. Your progress charts are promising, to say the least.

_No one hears my pleas for help..._

_I am whisked away to my fantasies..._

I heard none of what he said, though. I knew I ought not to have thought of it, but I did. I thought of death, and how I would feel were I to die that very day.

"Uh, Raven?" Robin's voice snapped me out of my train of thought. "We're leaving for a couple of hours. We can't risk leaving the city unprotected while you recuperate, but we'll visit again later tonight. You sure you'll be okay here?"

_I know I'm all alone here_

_So forever I'll stay..._

I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I watched, silent, as each of them walked out the door. The last one was Cyborg. He paused in the doorway for a moment, looked at me, and smiled. And with that, he was gone, leaving me alone with my memories and my thoughts once more.

_Your pain hurts me, but_

_The decision has been made..._

"Wh-what's wrong with her?" Cyborg's voice breaks through the silence of my sleeping mind. I wake up, and I see him and the other Titans gathered in my room. I look out the window and see that it is nighttime.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Cy..." I say, loud enough for everyone to hear. However, no one pays attention.

_'Though it pains me, I release you...'_

_You say, trying to smile through your tears..._

I wasn't able to hear the doctor's response. Suddenly, I feel lighter than air, and I seemingly watch from above as Cyborg approaches my bed. "Raven, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you. I'm awake, can't you see?" Still no one turns in my direction.

_Without knowing, my soul replies_

_'Don't cry, love, I'm waiting here...'_

Suddenly, I realize what had happened. I float closer towards Cyborg's form and attempt to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, Cy...I'll be right here if ever you come looking for me..."

_At these words, you gasp_

_And whirl around in search of me..._

"Friend Cyborg, is something wrong?" Starfire stands up and slowly flies over to Cyborg's side. "I though I heard you say Raven's name."

"Yeah...I...I heard her...she...she was right here..."

_And you cry harder still, overwhelmed_

_Not knowing you had set me free..._

I watch, saddened at what I had to do. I had had to let go of what I wanted most on this earth. I don't know why, but I just had to leave, no matter how much I didn't want to. All I can do is to watch after those I've left behind. Below me, a small smile spreads over Cyborg's face.

_Then, suddenly, realization dawns..._

_Your eyes brighten and you grin..._

"Raven," he whispers, a few last tears trickling down his face. "Thanks for assuring me you'll be there. No matter what happens, we'll be together..."

_'You may be gone,' you say_

_'But you'll live on within...'_

At this point I whisper something to the wind. "I'll be with you, Cy..." The last

word was uttered in unison; both mine and Cyborg's voices mingling in the void.

"Forever..."

_'Forever...'_


End file.
